


Prompts and One-shots

by Yumikire



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumikire/pseuds/Yumikire
Summary: This is where I'm going to keep the Dante/Leon prompts I get from tumblr as well as other random one-shots I come up with.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Leon S. Kennedy, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. I Knew You'd Drop In.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maybe Leon is out on a mission and shits hitting the fan, but he's ready to face the bows head on, and BOOM, Dante like breaks through the ceiling or some shit and is like "oh hey Leon, :) I was just in the area, sup?"

After the Tyrant had caught his bazooka blast mid flight and redirected it into the air, he knew he was in trouble. Once it started falling towards the ammo truck containing the rest of the explosives he was certain of it. The few feet he managed to get wasn’t enough to escape the ensuing explosion that knocked him off his feet and onto the sidewalk. 

His ears were ringing, and he was desperately dragging in air-trying to replace what had been forced from his lungs. It was only his years of experience and learned muscle memory that he managed to force himself up and get his legs underneath him despite his screaming muscles. The Tyrant was right there however and he was only able to bring his arms up to protect his face before a large hand slammed into him, wrapping painfully tight around his torso and tossing him into a pillar. 

He landed hard on the cobblestone street. Black spots danced in his vision and he couldn’t quite bring himself to force air back in his deflated lungs. Pain radiating up his spine and back made him think he might have been put out of commission permanently. He was getting too old for this shit. Still he forced himself up onto his arms. He wasn’t going to go out lying down. 

“Oh you’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that.” He coughed out, still managing to sound somewhat threatening. Not that the Tyrant thought so, they didn’t feel fear. They just got mad. 

Leon caught one giant boot step forward before his vision was obscured by a red coat. 

Dante.

As much as he hated it when the man followed him on his jobs no matter how many times he told him not to, he was glad to see him now. He’d lost count of how many times he had caught glimpses of the man while on his missions for the government. No matter how many times he would tell him to stop worrying about him and go do his own damn job, the devil just wouldn’t take no for an answer. In the end they had settled on a compromise that if he were to follow him, he wouldn’t get involved unless absolutely necessary. Honestly Leon was surprised he’d waited this long given the last few days he’d been having. 

“Hey buddy, why don’t you try taking on someone more in your weight class.” Dante’s voice was casual, almost carefree, but there was an underlying note of coldness to it that Leon barely caught from months of being around him. Leon watched as the blue monstrosity pulled back one of it’s large fists, swinging it right at Dante. If the devil hunter moved, it’d probably end up turning Leon into paste, and Dante didn’t look like he was even going to defend himself. At the last second Dante raised one of his arms, catching the blow in his hand, stopping it like it was nothing. Though the pavement beneath his feet cracking and caving under him from the force made it clearly evident it was anything but. 

“Whoo strong swing you got there. If I hadn’t ‘a blocked it that might have hurt a bit.”  
Dante shook out his arm with a flourish as the Tyrant pulled back with a frustrated growl, getting ready for another swing most likely.  
Dante let out a laugh, "Awe Mr. Big and Blue getting upset already? We haven't even started having fun yet!" 

Then Dante pulled back his own fist and slammed it into the Tyrant's muscled stomach and Leon watched in shock as it went flying across the road, colliding with a parked car before continuing into the next building. He knew Dante was strong, but it was one thing to hear about Dante's fights and another to see them in action. 

He must have been in a bit of a daze because Dante was now standing over him with his hand outstretched.

"You doing alright Leon? You hit that pillar pretty hard.”

Leon took the proffered hand, using the leverage to lift himself off the cobblestone sidewalk. 

“Just great. Barely even felt the impact.” 

“Is that right?” Dante responded dryly before patting Leon directly on his spine. Leon let out a hiss of air through his teeth, before turning to glare at the man. “Seems you felt it a little.”

“We can’t all have super special demon powers to heal us instantly, Dante.”

“But it’s so handy.”

Before Leon can retort, a deranged yell echoes from beneath a pile of rubble and a blue hand bursts out. The Tyrant looks worse for wear, large cuts and scrapes cover it’s massive body and in the middle of its stomach is a large bleeding hole. Leon hadn’t noticed any blood on Dante’s hands but given the force of that punch, it was the only way the wound could have gotten there.

“Geez this guy just doesn’t know when to give up. You really gotta find better friends Leon.”

“What can I say, they’re attracted to my charm.”

“Wanna help me take Mr. Blue out,” Dante asked? Leon sighed disappointedly. 

“As much as I would love to, I gotta get Buddy and get him out of here. He’s the key to stopping this Civil War.”

Dante shrugged before rolling out his neck, “Yeah, yeah go save a country hero boy. I’ll take care of ugly here.”

“Hey Dante,” Leon said planting a quick kiss on the man's lips, “thanks for dropping in.”

“Don’t go getting all mushy on me now." Dante responded with a wink. "I just gotta keep an eye on my favorite human.”


	2. A Fire's Got Nothing On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leon and Dante huddling/cuddling for warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The obligatory huddling for warmth/ hypothermia fic that every fandom has. Hope I did it justice!

Dante couldn’t remember the last time he slept. The last time he had eaten. The last time he had spoken outside his thoughts. Not since he had heard the plane Leon was on had gone down 72 hours ago. He leaves the guy alone for a few days to go take care of a job that couldn’t wait, and sometime in that time frame Leon goes and crashes a perfectly good airplane. Because only Leon could be on a plane for any amount of time before it decides it needs to make an emergency landing - read crash landing- that is essentially in bumfuck nowhere Siberia.

The guy really needs to hire a chauffeur or something because he has the worst history with any type of motorized vehicles Dante’s ever heard of. Dante could make a game out of how many times in the stories Leon’s told him about his exploits with fighting infected that included the words, “and then I crashed ‘X’, into ‘Y” and through ‘Z’.’”

Dante shakes his head, once again focusing on the ground that he had been scouring for a few hours in his demon form from above. From what information Lady had been able to procure, mostly via recorded audio from the plane to the closest airport, the small passenger plane had been, unbeknownst to the government, been smuggling samples of different strains of the Las Plagas virus right under their noses. Some of the samples got breached and passengers started getting infected.

If everyone on the plane ended up infected and crashed into a populated area the virus would quickly get out of hand. Dante remembered Leon telling him about an incident at an airport once before. The fallout wasn’t pretty. So of course it was probably Leon who decided crashing the plane in one of the coldest and most unpopulated areas next to Antarctica was the best course of action.

Leon, who was most likely injured and alone in this frozen tundra. Not dead, never dead. Leon was one of the toughest humans Dante had ever met next to Lady and he refused to even contemplate the idea. Of having to deal with the loss of yet another person he loved. It was one of the reasons he had fought so hard not to be in this relationship at all in the beginning. Just friends who got to occasionally team up on jobs and have a beer or two afterwards. The problem was Leon had a way of burrowing himself under Dante’s ribs and into his heart, and before his brain realized what had happened they were together.

Then a glint of silver and the smell of melting metal and smoke. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out the plane definitely wasn’t going to be flying again. One of the wings was completely torn off and a patch of the right side of the hull had a large hole ripped in it. As he landed, shifting out of his demon form, he noticed a small layering of snow covered the top of the plane. It had been down for at least long enough that the small amount of snowfall could accumulate upon the wreckage. For a plane carrying infected passengers, however, it was deathly quiet. No moans, no groans, no screaming, nothing but the sound of the wind constantly blowing past his ears.

A quick look inside explained all he needed to know. Leon had taken care of it. At least he hoped it was Leon who had taken care of it, he wasn’t on the plane now. Dante rubbed his face with his hand, why wasn’t Leon still on the damn plane? Surely it provided better protection from the elements even with the hole in its hull. Not to mention it offered a better chance of being found when your boyfriend showed up! Frustrated he punched the side of the plane, leaving a fist sized dent in the hull then took a deep breath. He needed to keep his cool. Leon was a big boy and could take care of himself, he was no damsel in distress. Surviving all the countless missions he’d been on had proved that. ~~If~~ Leon was ~~alive~~ out there, he would survive until someone found him.

Stepping out of the airplane he noticed a few different sets of footprints half filled in with snow. One set also had small droplets of blood dotting the snow around them. Following the trail to the back of the plane he found a body in the snow. Heart stopping for a moment he quickly reached down to brush the snow off. Just another infected, a bullet hole neatly through its forehead. Dante sighed in relief. The trail of blood droplets continued further away from the plane and into the woods.

When he found the end of the trail his blood ran cold. Leon was laying on the ground just inside the entrance to a cave. A small puddle of blood around his right leg. Dante quickly rolled him over and placed his head to his chest, listening for a heartbeat while trying to ignore his own heart's panicked thudding echoing in his ears. He saw the rise and fall of Leon’s chest before he heard the heart beats.

Dante didn’t really notice the cold, his demon blood keeping him running hotter than the average human. Leon, however, definitely was. In fact he was barely even shivering from it and Dante remembered enough vague things about hypothermia to know this wasn’t a good thing. Fire. they needed a fire. Carefully he moved Leon a bit further into the cave and away from the wind, covering him with his jacket hoping that would be enough for the precious few minutes he was going to take to gather firewood. Five minutes later he was back in the cave with a pile of wood he had set on fire using Ifrit, because hell if he had the time or patience to make a fire the human way. Then he was back over at Leon’s side. Moving him closer to the fire while he took a look at his leg. It looked like Leon had wrapped it once before, but the wound must have been bad enough that he bled through the bandages. Rifling through Leon’s pouches came up with another roll of bandages and he used those to rewrap the leg to the best of his abilities. It didn’t look nearly as good as the job Leon had done the first time. Leon who still wasn’t shivering. Only one thing for it then.

Taking his jacket off of Leon, he quickly and efficiently removed the man’s leather jacket and undershirts. Normally he’d make a wise crack or a wolf whistle to break the tension but the man below him was in no condition to appreciate it, nor was it the time. Once he was naked from the waste up, Dante removed his own dark colored shirt and sat down with his back against the cold cave wall. Next he grabbed Leon, tucking the man between his legs with his back against his chest. Then he grabbed both Leon’s jacket and his own, wrapping them around the two forming what he hoped was a mostly airtight cocoon. Then came the hardest part. Waiting.

Some time later, a groan from the form beneath him and a full body shudder stopped Dante from running his hands up and down Leon’s body trying to force more warmth back into his body.

“Hey babe, human popsicle really isn’t a good look for you.”

“W-w-wasn’t a look I was f-f-f-ond of myself.” Leon stuttered out. Full body tremors now rocking his entire frame. Dante wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist whilst humming in acknowledgement.

“When I didn’t find you on the airplane I got a little worried,” Dante admitted softly.

“S-s-s-ome of the infected had gotten sucked out-t-t of the p-p-p-plane when I landed it. Had to chase them down. C-c-c-ouldn’t let the infection spread.”

“I saw the hole in the hull. What kinda of nut job manages to crash a perfectly good plane,” Dante huffed out with a laugh.

“Any land-d-d-ing you can walk away from.” Leon replied, tremors still showing no signs of lessening.

“How long do you think we’ll be here before your friends arrive. The co-worker of yours, Chris? The guy who supposedly punched a boulder to death. He still owes me an arm wrestling match.”

“One of the infected on the p-p-plane was an undercover umbrella agent. He had a gps s-s-satellite phone on him. Used it to send coordinates to Hunnigan earlier. Hopefully it won’t be t-t-too much longer.” Dante felt Leon leaning more heavily into his chest, all the shivering clearly tiring him out.

“Hey, no sleeping until they get here. If I have to be awake for them when they get here so do you. Besides, who’s gonna protect me from the giant bears when they come back to reclaim their cave?”

“If I promise not to fall asleep will you hold me tighter? You’re s-s-so warm.”

Dante smiled, complying happily as he gathered the agent as close to himself as he could.

“I knew this was all just an elaborate ruse to get more cuddle time.” Leon huffed out a laugh.

“What can I s-s-say. They’re just that good.”  
Dante wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled just that scant bit closer, putting his head onto Leon’s shoulder, willing more of his warmth to seep into his chilled skin. After the last few days he didn’t need an excuse to hold Leon close.It was doing his mental state wonders. Yes, he’d keep Leon warm anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no medical professional, so probably most of the stuff you read in this fic is not what you want to do in a life or death situation. Still I hoped you enjoyed the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas for fics feel free to post them in the comments below. They help me immensely with getting the creative juices flowing.


End file.
